Forbidden Love
by Fantom Dude
Summary: Since seven years old, I have been fighting with her for my parents' love and attention. It's quite ridiculous considering that I'M their BLOOD CHILD while she's adopted but I'm still so insecure. What's more ridiculous is, I think I'm starting like her?


Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or anything affiliated with it.

A/N: It's been ages since I last wrote so I might have gone quite rusty in this field. Therefore, if you find discontentment with my language, plot, story or anything else, I seek your magnanimous understanding and tolerance. And yes, I use British English, not American. So if I spelt 'grey' as 'grey' and not 'gray', don't scream at me to use a beta reader because firstly, there is nothing wrong with the spelling and secondly, I'm too lazy to use beta readers.

Summary: Since seven years old, I have been fighting with her for my parents' love and attention. It's quite ridiculous considering that I'M their BIOLOGICAL CHILD while she's adopted but I'm still so insecure. What's more ridiculous is, I think I'm starting like her...??

**Flashback:**

"Happy birthday sis!" I greeted cheerfully as I placed a big bar of badly-wrapped Cadbury chocolate in front of my sister's tablet.

"Happy nineth birthday!" I echoed, smiling at her grey photograph. "I managed to buy you your favourite chocolate with my own money. This Lunar New Year, I went to visit every relative and every neighbour I knew and got lots of red packets. I didn't spent them on toys. In fact, I didn't even surrender it to Mother. I kept it by myself in our secret drawer and used some of it to buy this chocolate for you. I'm such a nice brother, aren't I?"

There was no reply.

"I still have enough money to buy you the doll house you've always wanted," I added, trying to break the silence.

She just smiled back at me, her expression never changing.

My vision was blurring. Rubbing my eyes, I proceeded to polish her photograph with my sleeve. Just as I placed the her photo back onto the mini altar, the door flung open.

"Syaoran, we have a surprise for you!" Mother said as she and Father stood at the doorway. She looked at me, then at my sister, and her eyes reddened. My father, seeing that she was about to break down again, broke the news short and fast,

"Syaoran, we would like you to meet your new little sister."

And he made way, revealing a timid little girl who had her head bent so low her hair covered her whole face.

I looked at Father, then Mother, then at her. The words 'new little sister' did not seem to register smoothly with my brain and I soon realised what had happened.

"My biolocigal sister just died, and you're already adopting an outsider?" I blurted out, resentment radiating from my words.

Mother was sobbing now. Father, on the other hand, looked like he was ready to kill me. Thankfully, he kept his cool and replied solemnly, "It's 'biological'. Not 'biolocigal'. And your sister died two years ago. It's time we move on."

Then, he tried to lighten up the mood. "I know you're very lonely without your sister to play with, so that's why we've got a new addition to the family." Then, leading that-that disgusting girl to me, he introduced, "Syaoran, meet your six year-old sister, Sakura. Sakura, this is Syaoran, your new elder brother. He's one year senior that you. Now, let's shake hands and be friends... um, siblings."

I glared at her. Who was she to suddenly intrude into our lives?

"I refuse to acknowledge this creature!" I shouted cavalierly.

Before I knew it, my father had thrusted a slap right across my left cheek. The pain lingered, burning, like that of my feelings towards my so-called new sister. I took a look at her, and I told myself I could never accept an outsider for a sister.

**End of flashback**

Even though my parents insisted that Sakura was adopted for my sake (so she could play with me and talk to me like how my blood sister used to), I knew they adopted her because they couldn't come to terms with my sister's death. I knew they used her as a substitute. And I drilled this fact into her little brain so many times hoping to force her out of the house, but she, being dense, just accepted it happily and even thanked me for the information.

I have never seen a more idiotic person in my life...

"Oniisan, your friend wants to talk to you," Sakura said as she handed me the phone, interrupting my thoughts. I snatched it roughly from her hands and ordered, "Get out of my room."

As always, she gave me that freaky cheerful smile and obediently walked out, not forgetting to gently close the door. I looked at the door for awhile before putting the phone to my ears. Yamazaki's excited voice boomed in my ear,

"SYAORAN I HEARD A HOT CHICK'S VOICE!! You cheeky little rascal! And you said you're single..."

"That was a maid," I brusquely replied.

"Yeah right. And I'm your father," Yamazaki snickered. Then, he cleared his throat and shouted excitedly into the phone again, "I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING, SYAORAN. DON'T TRY TO HIDE IT. WHAT ELSE CAN HAPPEN BETWEEN A GUY AND A GIRL WHEN THEY'RE ALONE IN A BIG HOUSE?"

"Yamazaki," I sighed, "That girl you heard just now was just a maid. And my mom and dad are at home with me. And, I am just sitting in front of my laptop and not getting myself involved in activities that originate from your fantasies. So quit being such a dirty-minded freak and letting your hormones corrupt your mind."

Yamazaki just gave a laugh. "Whatever, Syaoran. You're such a typical little asshole, acting so philosophical and upright in front of your friends when at home... hehheh... I shall not delve further-"

"What did you call me for?" I cut him off, trying to change the subject. Being a dope, he instantly forgot about the current topic and answered, "I've got great news to tell you! You know last November we tried out for the basketball team? Well, guess what?"

And he suddenly stopped talking and began making weird noises over the phone to drum up some suspense. I tried to contain my excitement and replied in a casual tone, "We got in?"

"Well, you're half right," Yamazaki said cheerfully. Without much hesitation, he continued, "I got in! Isn't that great news or what?"

"And I didn't?" I asked, trying not to sound disappointed. Yamazaki simply replied, "Oops... I-I don't think so. I mean, your name wasn't on the list of successful candidates."

Sensing my disappointment, he tried to brighten up the atmosphere. "But hey! Rejoice! I got in! Since we're such good buddies, me getting into the team is as good as you getting into the team!"

Sometimes I really felt like strangling that stupid guy. He called me to tell me he got into the basketball team and I didn't... how demoralising is that?

Suddenly, the whole room was engulfed in darkness as a blood-curdling scream threatened to deafen my ears. I groped my way to the door and shouted at the idiot who was screaming, "SAKURA SHUT YOUR BLOODY TRAP UP! IT'S JUST A BLACKOUT, NOT A TSUNAMI!"

A shy apology drifted across the hallway to my ears and I rolled my eyes.

"Mom? Dad? MOM? ANYONE THERE?" I shouted.

"I'm here!" Sakura replied. She was so idiotic...

"WHERE'S MOM AND DAD? Or Wei?" I yelled.

"They went out to buy... some stuff. Don't you remember?"

I froze. If mom and dad were out, and so was Wei, that meant that...

ONLY SAKURA AND I ARE AT HOME!!

"WHAT ELSE CAN HAPPEN BETWEEN A GUY AND A GIRL WHEN THEY'RE ALONE IN A BIG HOUSE?" Yamazaki's voice rang through my head. My imagination began to run wild. It was pitch dark, and only Sakura and I are in the house, and she's a girl and I'm a guy and-and we're not even related by blood... What if... what if...

I quickly dismissed the thought. Right now, I either had to fix this bloody blackout or hope that mom or dad or someone comes home now...


End file.
